In computing and communications it has become commonplace to network computers or other data processing devices. One problem with networking processing systems relates to the infrastructure necessary to communicate between processors. Typically, communication occurs over a hardwired interface utilizing a communication protocol such as the Ethernet protocol. However, this infrastructure is not always available or, it may be impractical in certain environments or for certain applications to create a fixed infrastructure. For example, in a residential building it may be impractical or prohibitively expensive to wire the structure for a computer network. Similarly, in a business environment, portable processing systems may need to be moved from location to location while still maintaining a link to a network.
As a result of these and other such situations, wireless and other communication systems which reduced the amount of fixed infrastructure have been utilized as the mechanism for communication between processing systems. However, wireless systems have typically been either expensive to operate or had reduced bandwidth in comparison to hardwired systems. While a dedicated wireless system may be operated at increased speed, often, these wireless networks are integrated with existing hard-wired networks and, thus, it may be desirable to use the existing networking protocols such as Ethernet, token ring or the networking protocols. However, the Ethernet protocol and other conventional networking protocols were not developed for use in a wireless environment and may be inefficient when operated in a wireless network environment.
In light of the above discussion, a need exists for increased performance in wireless communications so as to more efficiently allow operation of existing communication protocols over wireless communication links.